Treading Among The Stars
by xXFallenSnowAngelXx
Summary: Going for a vacation one summer, Luna Castro awakes as a young cat. There, she is thrown into the world of the Warrior cats. The Clans are restless after the many moons from Firestar's generation and Luna finds out her being was no accident. Finding a way to become human again is nugatory compared to the murderer that has been unleashed...
1. Allegiances

**[Treading Among The Stars]**

**Summary- **_Fifteen year old Luna Castro never asked to be part of the Warrior's world. But of course, only StarClan can decide her fate..._

The summer before tenth grade, Luna is on vacation with her family to the Littlepine reserves. Little does she know that Warrior cats are living there...

"Technology spoiled", Luna feels completely isolated in the reserve and feels disconnected from nature. Though things take a precarious turn for her when she takes a stroll in Sadler Woods; ShadowClan territory.

After a strange encounter with wild cats, Luna feels intrigued and explores Littlepine reserves more despite the growing protest from inside her...

Strange things happen and Luna wakes up as a cat. Human memories still intact, she sets off to find help...only to wander onto ThunderClan territory.

There, she meets kind and quiet Rowanpaw whohides dark secrets and she begins to realize that trouble is stirring underneath the canopy of trees... And StarClan themselves have the greatest prophecy for her. One that can cost her life.

Will she be willing to give up her human life forever, live as a warrior and one day, tread among the stars?

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Dapplestar- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark violet eyes

**Deputy:** Flameclaw- ginger tom with darker orange stripes and grey eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Blue- blackish-blue she-cat with cyan blue eyes and green flecks

_Apprentice, Bramblepaw_

**Warriors:**

Spottedfur- white tom with black eyes, dashed stripes and mangy fur in which was shredded from a badger attack

Swallowtail- brown tom with white underbelly and dark eyes

_Apprentice, Mistypaw_

Falcontalons- brown tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Morningheart- white she-cat with sharp black eyes

Spokenwish- quiet tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes

Runninglegs- black tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Mousefoot- grey tom with a distinctive pink nose and green eyes

_Apprentice, Sweetpaw_

Scarnose- tabby with a scar across the bridge of the nose and green eyes

_Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw- light tom with dark blue grey-rimmed eyes

Mistypaw- black she-cat with white spots and yellow eyes

Swiftpaw- white tom with green eyes

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Rowanpaw- brown tom with dark markings and dark eyes

**Queens:**

Brightsky- white she-cat with green eyes

_(kits: Sweetpaw and Swiftpaw; Featherkit and Littlekit)_

Leopardtail- ginger she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes

_(kits: Lionkit, Flowerkit, Lark-kit)_

**Elders:**

Stormfire- black tom with yellow eyes

Tigerstorm- orange tabby with black stripes and green eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Redstar- rusty coloured tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Owlheart- brown tom with markings and brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Shadestalker- black tom with dark eyes

**Warriors:**

Tangleclaw- grey tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

Spottedpath- brown she-cat with darker brown nose, tail, and paws and turquoise eyes

Thornpelt- brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Mudtail- brown tom with brown eyes

Mossfoot- white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Fernsky- ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Brightpaw_

Fuzzystripe- ginger tom with messy striped fur and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Talonpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw- grey tom with grey-blue eyes

Lilypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Hawkpaw- brown tom with dark markings and brown eyes

Brightpaw- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Talonpaw- black tom with white spots and black eyes

**Queens:**

Lavender- white she-cat with green eyes

_(kits: Stonekit)_

**Elders:**

Leafstem- calico she-cat with dark green eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Spottedstar- fawn she-cat with cream and light brown intersecting stripes and big golden eyes

**Deputy:** Tumblefoot- black she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Rainheart- soft-spoken tom with bluish fur and green eyes

_Apprentice, Sandpaw_

**Warriors:**

Swiftsayer- black tom with white patches and blue eyes

Nightwhisper- black she-cat with dark eyes

_Apprentice, Cloudpaw_

Flowerfur- blue-cream smoky tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Ivoryfall- dark grey she-cat with copper eyes (mother of Snowkit, and Dark-kit)

Fangclaw- ginger tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Breezepaw_

Rockfoot- grey tom with grey eyes

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Featherflower- silvery she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sandpaw- sandy coloured she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with amber eyes

Breezepaw- light amber tom with blue grey-rimmed eyes

Snowpaw- silvery tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mossflower- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_(kits: Redkit and Whisperkit)_

**Elders:**

Firestorm- rusty coloured tom that is hard of hearing

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Reedstar- reddish tom with dark amber eyes

**Deputy:** Forestrun- black she-cat with bright green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Lionfoot- ginger tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Whisperwind- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icepath- white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Watermist- white she-cat with dark markings and blue eyes

Leaftail- brown she-cat with markings and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Skypaw_

Lakestorm- blackish blue tom with yellow eyes

Fawnheart- brown she-cat with markings and brown eyes

_Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

Thistlefur- brown tom with green eyes

Clawface- white tom with blue eyes

Tumbleweed- brown tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- mousy coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw- dilute calico tabby she-cat with markings and copper eyes

**Queens:**

Lilacfur- calico she-cat with yellow eyes

_(kits: Whitekit, Troutkit, and Loudkit)_

Briarleaf- orange-brown she-cat with dark orange maw, tail, paws with green eyes

Smallfoot- white she-cat with blue eyes

_(kits: Ripplekit and Sunkit)_

**Elders:**

Songbird- white she-cat with amber eyes

Ravenclaw- black tom with blue eyes

**Cats Living Outside the Clans:**

Hawthorne- brown tom with dark markings and amber eyes

Winter- pure white kittypet she-cat with bright blue eyes

Summer- black kittypet tom with green eyes

Warrior- grey looming tom with reddish eyes who lives in the horse-place

Archer- calico flighty she-cat with black eyes

**Swift Claws [Rumoured Adversary]**

**First Command:** Swift-talons- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Second Command:** Bloodstream- dark silver she-cat with unusual red eyes

**Third Command:** Phobos- dark brown tom with yellow eyes and skin missing from his flank

**Contenders:**

Rose- light grey she-cat with deep dark eyes

Frostbite- white-bluish tom with icy cold eyes

Tiger- orange tabby tom with dark stripes and blue eyes

Sweet Scent- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Nymph- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Torrent- grey tom with stormy grey eyes

**Scrappers:**

Nyx- black she-cat with light blue eyes

Hunter- large black tom with dark eyes

Bloodbath- unnaturally red coloured tom with brown eyes and a faux leg

Icy- white she-cat with deep green eyes

Evers- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Knight- brown tom with yellow eyes

Emerald- silver she-cat with deep green eyes

Peril- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Pearl- pure white she-cat with unnatural pink eyes

Storm- grey tom with grey eyes

Lily- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Angel- pure white she-cat with deep blues eyes

Temptress- white she-cat with grey eyes

Delilah- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Fighter- brown tom with green eyes

Brock- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Flicker- silver tom with electric yellow eyes

Crow- blackish-blue tom with blue eyes

Lenah- black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Gust- grey tom with dark eyes

Skye- white tom with green eyes

Stone- dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Gloam- black tom with yellow eyes

Riviera- blackish-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Feather- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Stream- black tom with yellow eyes

Lion- orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Leopard- golden she-cat with dappled coat

Frozen- white she-cat with cyan eyes

Abban- black tom with blue eyes

**Entrants:**

Flame- orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Myrtle- calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Fallen Soul- black tom with dark eyes

Broken Claws- black tom with yellow eyes

Petunia- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Arrow Point- silver tom with green eyes

Vincent- silver tom with yellow eyes

Soul- mysterious dark tom with darker eyes

* * *

******So the first chapter will be out soon...and yeah... Basically, this story is like a Warriors cross Pokemon Rescue Team.. You know, when the main character is a human and wakes up as an animal. Yep! ~Original idea I have been planning to use for a while.**

******Edit: Hey guys. So this is just me saying that the earlier chapters are poorly written (in my view) but stay tuned! Because it improves a little more with each chapter.**


	2. Prologue

**[Prologue-]**

_Footsteps pounded on the forest floor_ and shouts went up in the warm night air. Listening close enough, it almost sounded a part of the rhythm of the casual night.

He knew better.

They were looking for him. They were always looking for him. It wouldn't be hard to fake death though. He's done it before. He could do it again. It wouldn't be difficult at all—especially with semi-intelligent beings after him.

Intelligence would always remain with him, even when he walked on all fours, shrunk to the size of a cat, and sprouted animal fur along his body. He had never been veracious of where he had come from and no one had ever asked. They would never think the impossible—would never think that he, in fact, did not begin out as one of them. They all thought he was different but they didn't know how far that went. They thought he was an outsider. They didn't know how his mind was different. Shattered, even.

He breathed shallowly, devising of ways to strike back in full force. He had failed alone; he thought he would. He needed minions to support him: mindless soldiers to build his army. He would tear through them all.

First, he needed to escape.

Damn, he thought bitterly. I could be out of here if I killed her faster.

A low rumble echoed in the black sky, signaling a thunderstorm. He glanced down at the body of a she-cat laid below him, blood decorating her chest and her eyes open forever in a look of betrayed horror. A twinge of regret passed him but it was gone quicker than it came.

Once he was finished with OWS, he would find a real mate and leave this behind him forever.

This was just a mission.

Lightning streaked across the sky, bathing the small clearing in an eerie light. Thunder roared and the first drops of rain began to descend from the dark clouds that blocked the stars from view. Then the storm grew, the drops falling faster and louder until every scent was washed away by the rain. He caught sight of his reflection in the draining blood when lightning flashed again.

This was just a mission.

He would succeed.

No one would stop him.

No one would dare to.

A whisper echoed in the night sky—obscured by the dark clouds. The old prophecy was rising and a new one would soon take its place. The oldest prophecy that was thought to be lost through the eons was recited along with the thunder.

_ …Bring the moon to our sacred place a quarter after her arrival…_

* * *

**I rewrote it! *gasp!* Sorry guys, I just didn't like the way it was written before.**

**All right! About the rewrite/new version: Most ideas are _basicall_y the same and the plotline is_ basically_ the same with some major and minor alterations. Names are changed in some cases. Some very fresh ideas I introduced in the rewrite (like what the prologue is alluding to). There's also a better (maybe?) writing style to this though I'm still trying to keep Luna in that flawed tone.**

**Also, some chapters may be DIRECTLY from the old version. For instance, chapter 10: final goodbyes will probably be almost exactly the same_._**


	3. 1- Violin

**[Chapter One- Violin]**

_Everyone would have liked_ to think me a polite and quite girl who played violin quite nicely and had the potential to become a rising star. It was a wild fantasy filled with handsome men, competitive strangers, and musical talent. That was their image of the musical industry. I would be the mysterious, silent, dark-haired child prodigy who would rise above everyone's ranks to become a charming soloist—inducing virtuosity that could cure cancer and bring someone stoic to tears.

That's what everyone's image is.

To people who know me, 'mysterious, silent, and dark-haired' are not words they would use to describe me. I'm quite the opposite so this image is always ruined when people look at me.

Plus, their child prodigy has an exotic and angelic name like Evangeline Raven-wing. Me? Not so much. My name is ordinary compared to all their fantasies.

Honestly, their fantasies are something out of a fantastical Japanese anime about mystical talent, soul-snatchers, and undying love. My life is something out of a girl who has a dream.

So my proper introduction would be something like:

Hi, my name is Luna Castro. I'll be going to tenth grade next year, and I aspire to become a violinist in an orchestra—preferably the soloist. I also have really light blonde hair I inherited from my mom, and my teachers constantly complain about me being too distracted and unfocused in class. My friends think I'm loud, and my enemies think I'm rude. I can never, ever get a piece perfect until after the tenth try. A lot of people say I have no mystical violin talent—so to speak. All my talent is from hard work and tears that I've spent over the years.

That is definitely not what people are looking for.

"From the way you argue with people, I'd say you're going to be some sort of hardcore lawyer," Yvonne, one of my friends, told me. "That's not really a good personality for the mysterious violin girl." Being a serious manga/anime lover, she was where I got all this information about 'not being the right personality type' from.

Well, it wasn't like I was actually a character from all the anime she watches.

Stepping out into the bright sunlight, I put my hand on the forehead in attempt to mitigate the blinding sunlight in my eyes. The music from the gym was still ringing faintly in my ears. Humming along to the phantom melody, I headed towards the unsightly burgundy van squeezed between two smaller cars in the parking lot. The trunk of the car was open and four adults and two daughters were standing around awkwardly.

Two of the adults were recognizably my mom and dad. Mom has the same long, silver-blonde hair, and Dad has neatly parted brown hair. My ten-year-old sister, Deirdre, inherited Dad's genes while I took on Mom's. Dee noticed me first. She smiled brightly, waving with such enthusiasm that I thought she was about to fall over. Of course, that kind of vivacity wouldn't go unnoticed. The others all turned around to see me. I waved at them, smiling cheerfully.

"Luna!" my little sister shouted. "You were amazing!" I assumed that she was talking about the recent performance for the final day of school. School was officially over. Being in an arts-orientated school, it was typical of us to end off with some artsy display. In this case, the strings were playing music in the end. There wasn't a soloist for our piece, so I didn't have the pleasure of bragging about it. Still, being one of the students who were good enough to play the ten-minute piece all the way through without many pauses because of difficulty was something.

"Thanks, Dee," I said, loading my violin case in the trunk. When I had placed it carefully inside, I turned around to examine the other three people my parents seemed to have been talking to.

The adults both had perfect blond hair, so it didn't surprise me that their daughter had the same shade of blonde. They all had soft features and looked like the perfect example of an identical family. The only difference was that their daughter wasn't smiling brightly. She frowned at her phone, making me wonder if she was waiting for a text message.

"Luna, this is Mrs. and Mr. Durand," Mom told me. "They just moved here a week ago from a nearby town." Her tone was cheerful, but had a warning undertone. She was telling me to be nice to them. I never took nicely to strangers, but I tried to be nice for her sake.

"Hi," I told them with forced exuberance. "It's nice to meet you. Will you be going to North Western Collegiate with me?" I directed this question at the girl. She looked to be my age, so hopefully she would be in high school. It would be embarrassing to make a wrong assumption. I didn't think that would look good on my part.

She looked up from the screen of the phone, giving me a surprised look before she realized that I was actually talking to her. "Oh," she said once she recovered. She had a quiet voice, and I instantly knew that she was not the type of person to speak up or let emotions get the better of her. "No, I'm going to Wisteria Heights." She paused. "I'm Cecil."

Wisteria Heights was the preppy school for preppy kids. "Oh, that's nice," I said, even though I didn't really like many people in that school. They all felt so snobbish and intolerant to me.

There was silence for a moment and I wanted to break it before it turned awkward. "So I'd love to hang out over the summer and all," I began, "but we have a camping trip to go to right now." It wasn't really a camping trip. All our suitcases were arranged in the trunk of the van. I doubted people bought suitcases on a camping trip.

Then again, I had never gone camping so I couldn't really say anything about it.

"That's nice," Cecil said, nodding. Living in a town, I assumed that she was very close to nature that a camping trip would have to offer. On the other hand, living in a city had pretty much left me very attached to the luxuries and comforts of a big city.

Mom cut in for me. "It's actually for science research," she piped in. With Dad being a biologist, he was offered a summer in Littlepine Reserves for a month. Of course being the person he is, Dad demanded us to accompany him. Mom and Dee jumped at the chance. On the other hand, I was reluctant to go. Still, I didn't really have a choice.

"Science research?" Cecil asked, her blue eyes widening in something I thought was fear. She began to fidget with the phone in her hands. "In biosciences?"

"Yes!" my dad said enthusiastically, nodding.

Cecil seemed to grow more worried by the moment. "Did a company called the Myriad Chrome Hive offer you this spot?" Her mom put a hand on her shoulder, and Cecil broke our gaze, staring down at the ground.

Dad frowned at the foreign name. "No. Why is that?"

"Nothing," Cecil said, though it was obviously not 'nothing'. She smiled; it looked forced. "It's fine."

Mom and Dad dismissed this and said their goodbyes to the Durands. Within moments, we were on the road. Dee was complaining loudly to Mom about the air conditioning, and Dad was humming while he drove. I sat at the backseat staring out the window and the blurring scenery, still humming the phantom tune that drifted through my mind.

* * *

**So because the Myriad Chrome Hive and Cecil are never going to be explained in this story, I'll talk about it here. Cecil is the main character from A Freak of Science, my story about a genetically engineered superhero who moves to big city Toronto before running into villainous characters. The Myriad Chrome Hive is the name of the company who altered her. Luna doesn't exactly live in Toronto (it's never really clear), but since Cecil lives there, it might be nice for Luna to live there too. I thought it'd be nice to crossover them. Also, the reason why Luna is more 'into' music now is because I found it slightly Mary-Sue-ish to just have her play violin but have that barely play a part in the storyline. Even though it's not uncommon for people to play instruments, it more dubious in stories (especially fanfiction!) than it is in real life.**

**I'm really sorry for this short first chapter, but The April NaNoWriMo (which I wrote A Freak of Science in) really got in my way. That, and I've been obsessed with virtual pets on Squiby (account under MoonlightSanity!), and reading Ouran High School Host Club instead of writing.**

**A Freak of Science is up for the Watty Awards 2013! Please help support! You can find it on Wattpad through the account **ParsimoniousWhispers**.**


	4. 2- Air

**[Chapter Two- Air]**

_Something small landed on my arm_ and looking down, my eyes landed on the mosquito. I let out a screech, smacking it off my arm. Letting out a shudder, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to erase the feeling of the mosquito on my arm.

"Luna, calm down," Mom said absentmindedly. "It's just a fly. It won't hurt you."

"It was a _mosquito_," I snapped, feeling annoyed at my mom's carelessness. "They transmit malaria! Sorry, but I kind of don't want to die young, you know. Even though that's the 'fad' right now, dying young is not at the top of my bucket list."

Mom rolled her eyes, barely suppressing a smile which actually infuriated me. "I'm being honest!" I said. "In Season One, episode eight of _Supernatural_, a family lived on cursed land—and bugs would attack them. That's another reason why I don't like bugs."

Mom let out a sigh. "Luna, that's a television show."

"Doesn't mean that it can't be true," I rebutted, lifting my chin in the air, daring her to contradict me. Honestly, what if they _were _true? We were just clueless humans living in a world of supernatural beings. Still, Mom didn't seem like she believed me and I didn't blame her.

Something white and furry raced between my legs and towards the cottage ahead of us. I let out a yelp before I realized it was just one of my sister's two cats. The white one that just raced past me was the she-cat of the pair—Winter. I turned around to see my sister carrying the black tom in her hands—Summer.

"Your cat almost killed me," I informed her.

Mom let out an exasperated sigh. "Luna, stop whining."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my violin along while we walked towards the cottage. The smooth, grey path led straight up to a homely cottage. Like I expected, the roof seemed to have been made of yellow straw, but I was sure that it was just a design. The walls were a clean beige colour, and it was surrounded by a picket fence. There was a latch where the path met the fence, which I assumed was the gate.

I stared up at the house, not quite gauging it. A cloudless blue sky loomed ahead of it, and the pine trees around us seemed to close us off from everywhere else. Birds chirped softly in the distance. It might have seemed like a paradise getaway to most people. To me, I could only think that there was definitely no Wi-Fi.

At least there was a town nearby, but there would be limited signal. I groaned inwardly when I thought about it. It was going to be a torturous two months. Why had we agreed to come here anyway? At least they could have left me over the summer with my friends back in the city where I belonged. The thought of bugs and dirt made me scrunch up my nose in disgust.

My dad tried to appeal to me when he said there was a stable nearby. My little sister squealed with delight. I didn't. I was never that kind of girl who had interests in animals at all. When I thought about horses, all I could think about was the terrible barnyard smell they gave off.

Mom caught the look I was giving the place. "You'll get used to it," she said, smiling encouragingly. I let out a sigh, walking over to the fence. Dee waved enthusiastically at me after placing Summer on the ground. Summer, sensing a chance for escape, bolted through the open gates and into the pine woods. The last part of him to disappear was the tip of his black tail. Then the shadows of the pines swallowed him up.

I felt faintly amused for a second, but that was before Dee started screaming. "Summer! Summer!" She was wailing at the top of her lungs. Leaving the gate wide open, Dee dashed in the direction that Summer had disappeared to. "Come back!"

Mom restrained her. "He's a cat, Deirdre. He'll find his way home." She said all this in such a calming and soothing voice that it was no wonder why Mom was the only one who could calm Dee down in times like these. Mom began to go on about how cats would always return home. I rolled my eyes and tuned out on all this. I stepped through the gates and starred up at the cottage.

Well, home sweet home.

A bug flew too close to me and I shrieked, using my violin case to shield me and my hand to bat it away.

Home sweet home; I was kidding myself.

**~0~0~**

Breathing felt really different. The air itself felt a lot lighter and it was way too easy to breathe in. Breathing it in made my head swim. My dad said that the air was like this because it was fresher up here than in the city. Honestly, I liked the city air better even though it was smog-infested and unclean. The easy intake of air made me feel uncomfortable even though it was supposed to be totally natural.

The water's surface glistened beneath the bright sunlight. I stared down from the docks of the Sailing Centre into the somewhat clear water with a sort of repulsed fascination. Small scales flashed underwater. I took a step back, shuddering. There were fishes down there. How could my parents have told me I could swim in this lake?

The lake was surrounded by a variety of trees from all sides. We had just come down from the path to the most frequented and largest dock out of all three. To the top left of the lake was where the cottage and Sadler Woods stood. The dense pine trees made the woods look dark and foreboding from here. I couldn't fathom why people would build a cottage there instead of the moorlands across from the docks or anywhere else for that matter.

North of the lake, there was deciduous woodland by the name of Hare Hill Woods that looked way more cheerful than Sadler Woods. I wondered why they didn't build the cottage there, but the reason was probably that there was an old mining quarry there and it was too far to walk from the main docks of the Sailing Centre. Separating the forest from the moorlands, a stream from the lake cut right through the territory, drifting into an unknown place.

On the other side of the moorlands, Hare Hill's Riding Stables was stationed. Dee and Dad immediately went over to that place to see the horses that were kept in a neighbouring stable by the name of Knight's Copse. Seriously, who names their stables? I on the other hand chose to stay back. Mom wouldn't let me stay inside the cottage so I had to sit out here.

Littlepine Reserves wasn't terrible, but I really would rather have the city over this place any day. I sighed, staring up at the blue sky and wishing that I could be somewhere else. Even that miniature town to the south of the reserves would have suited me better. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I was stuck here for now.

I was about to have a dramatic moment by lifting my head up and screaming "Why me?" at the sky until I heard a cat's hiss.

I knew it was a cat because I had lived side by side with two cats, namely Winter and Summer, for a while. I also knew that it wasn't either of them that produced the noise.

I spun on my heels towards the noise. The wooden boards beneath me creaked in protest, but I paid it no attention. Standing a few feet away from me a small cat with whitish-grey fur stood on all fours in front of me, its ears pricked, its tail held straight in the air, and its deep blue eyes staring straight at me.

Small cats were said to be cute. I'd like all those people who thought that to take my place.

Its tiny fangs were bared, but it didn't look any less menacing. I was certainly not going to pet it any time soon. Neither of us moved a step forward or back. It glared at me, hissing and snarling like I had just done something very, very wrong.

I should have backed off or something, but it would have meant falling into that lake. I was definitely not going to do that for a little, lost cat. _A little, lost, vicious cat, _the rational part of me said. Still, I wasn't going to back down for an animal when I was more than triple its size.

Its hind legs tensed when I made eye contact. It was then that I knew I made a bad choice. Did I really want permanent scars to mar my face because of my pride? Before I could react, there was another snarl that came in direction of the moorlands.

The cat was still tensed but started to back away from me. I didn't move, holding my breath and hoping that it wasn't a ruse or something. I shook that out of my head; cats weren't humans so they couldn't possibly plan a ruse on me.

There was another snarl. I assumed that there were two cats set loose in Littlepine Reserves. I would have to tell the Keepers of the reserve to attend to that. The blue-eyed cat was small, but I didn't doubt that it could rip someone's face apart if it wanted to. A second cat would add onto that trouble.

Finally, the cat in front of me hissed at me once more before running off in the direction of the snarls.

I let out a breath of relief. Before I could even move out of my spot, someone spoke in an amused tone. "It seems like you've met the wild cats."

* * *

**A Supernatural reference! :) Anyways, I've changed up some things, for old readers.**

**Terra Booma requested an OC, which appears [unnamed as of now] in this chapter. :D**

**I don't know if I can accept a lot OC's, but you can send me them if you want. I have three other warrior cat arcs planned for this series (not with the same main character) so I may include them in those, but the first arc is currently filled. There's another person's OC currently in the slot for the second arc. You can send me as many as you want for second and third arc. So yeah! You can send me some if you like! :) I may change up some things with your OC to fit the storyline though.**

**And no superpowers or names with mythical creatures (eg. Phoenixkit, Dragonheart, etc. + Moonpetal), LOL. Sorry guys.**


End file.
